Feng Xue'er
}} |image1= FXFS.jpg |Chinese=凤雪児 |Pinyin=Fèng xuě ér |AKA=Feng Xue Princess Snow Xue'er Divine Phoenix Goddess |Status=Unknown |Species=Human |Gender= Female |Age=16 (First Appearance) 26 (Currently) |Eyes= |Hair= |Height= |Spouse(s)=Yun Che (Fiance) |Relatives=Feng Zukui (Great-Grandfather) Feng Tianwei (Grandfather) Feng Hengkong (Father) Feng Ximing (1st Brother) Feng Xichen (13th Brother) Feng Xiluo (14th Brother) Yun Qinghong (Father-in-Law) Mu Yurou (Mother-in-Law) |Master(s)=Phoenix Soul Remnant |Disciple(s)=Yun Wuxin |Allies=Divine Phoenix Empire Frozen Cloud Asgard Cang Yue Yun Che Huan Caiyi |Profound Strength=10th Level Divine Origin Realm |Combat Prowess= |Profound Handle= |Occupation=Sect Master of the Divine Phoenix Sect Princess of Divine Phoenix Empire |Affiliation=Divine Phoenix Empire |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Profound Sky Continent |Empire=Divine Phoenix Empire |City=Divine Phoenix City |First Appearance=Chapter 415 |Bloodline = Phoenix (Complete Inheritor)|Legacies = Phoenix Legacy (Complete Inheritor)|Titles = Number One Beauty In The Profound Sky Continent Sect Master |Body = Phoenix God Body|Enemies = Ye Xinghan Xuanyuan Wentian|Laws = Fire}} Feng Xue'er (凤雪児) is the only princess of the Divine Phoenix Empire. Since her youth, she was heavily protected by the Divine Phoenix Sect as their hidden trump card. She is the complete inheritor of the Phoenix God that was the deity and protector of the Sect. Due to her divine body and her immense beauty, she attracted unwanted and perverted attention from her royal brothers and members of the Sacred Grounds. Her beauty is high enough for her to be deemed as the Number One beauty of the Profound Sky Continent. She formed a steadfast bond with Yun Che due to his direct inheritance of the Phoenix bloodline and Phoenix soul. That bond grew into love as Yun Che sacrificed himself to save her and also bestowed her with the 5th and 6th stages of the World Ode of the Phoenix. She is extremely devoted to Yun Che and later became engaged. As her Phoenix Divine Soul awakened, her profound strength rapidly increased toward the Divine Profound Realm. She is currently the most powerful individual besides Yun Che on Blue Pole Star and the first in the history of the Profound Sky Continent to breakthrough to the Divine Origin Realm. Appearance The face of a girl that was as beautiful as a fairy that not even words can describe, snowy creamy skin, beautiful eyes that seemed to billow like blue ripples, condensed inside her dreamy, illusory pupils becoming a illusory, poetic, fairy-like dream. She looked to only be around fifteen or sixteen, her beautiful dreamy, liquid eyes were young. In terms of appearance, she couldn’t compare with Xia Qingyue, but in terms of how delicate and perfect her complexion was, even Xia Qingyue, number one fairy of Blue Wind, was inferior. In Yun Che’s two lifetimes, out of all the females he had encountered, in terms of complexion, only Jasmine could stand shoulder to shoulder with her. Personality She has a pure and kind heart. She treats people with compassion and not an ounce of evil intention. Her natural personality was extremely compatible with the divine spirit of the Phoenix which emphasized benevolence and purification. She can be naive and very curious because of how her father kept her locked up to protect her so she lacks experience of how the world works. When she sees something wrong she's not afraid to stand against it. Background When she was younger she was chosen to be the successor of the Phoenix God (the residual soul of the Phoenix left in the Divine Phoenix Empire). She was always kept away from everyone else for her entire life by her father, to the point that not even her own brothers where allowed to see her. She was not even allowed outside even with protection, which made her inexperienced with worldly and personal matters. As her father is so protective of her she has her very own place outside of Divine Phoenix City that only a few people can enter, called Phoenix Perching Valley. One time when she was thirteen she was seen gazing at the snow that fell in the Divine Phoenix Empire and was hailed as the most beautiful women in the Profound Sky Continent. Plotline When Yun Che got hurt during his fight with Feng Chihuo she was the first person to find him, and she ended up recognizing the Phoenix blood within him so she decided to help him and brought him back to her Phoenix Perching Valley. While Yun Che was recovering she also helped Little Chan to recover, and played with it growing to really like it. After Yun Che woke up and recovered, they shared some meat from an Emperor Profound Beast, she talked about how much she loved snow, which Yun Che used his Frozen Cloud arts and made it snow while Feng Xue'er started dancing. Yun Che ended up telling her about the Snow Region of Extreme Ice in the Blue Wind Empire and how he promised bring her there, when she reached the age of twenty. She started trusting him, even letting him touch her and teaching him the first four stages of the World Ode of the Phoenix. After he finished healing, Yun Che left and ended up giving her Little Chan. Later she attends the Seven Nation Ranking Tournament and of course gets a good reaction from the crowd. She finds out what Yun Che's real name is and where he came from, along with the problems he has with the Divine Phoenix Empire, which didn't seem to bother her to much. Divine Phoenix Empire starts making trouble for Yun Che because of his Phoenix bloodline and Feng Xue'er ends up stepping in, in order to solve the feud between them. While on the Primordial Profound Ark she gets permission from her father to travel through the beginning parts of the Ark by herself, were she ends up going to Yun Che and Xia Yuanba to walk around with them. After walking for a little while they end up running into Feng Feiyan, an Elder of Divine Phoenix Empire, who uses the Phoenix Sealing Imprisonment Formation to seal Feng Xue'er's profound strength so that Ye Xinghan can do what he pleases with her, but Xia Yuanba stalls both of them, and ends up forcibly awakening his Tyrannical Emperor's Divine Veins to kill Feng Feiyan and make Ye Xinghan flee, while Yun Che carries her and runs away as far as he can. While being carried by Yun Che, Ye Xinghan sends his two women Yue Ji and Mei Ji, both being level eight Thrones. Yun Che ended up swiftly taking care of both of them and after kept running as to get more distance between them and Ye Xinghan. Thereafter running into a Three-headed Giant Python where he eventually makes it retreat before he finds an Ancient Fortress, and running inside to find a room with a sealing array on it that can only be open from the inside as to seal keep anyone from entering the room. Eventually Ye Xinghan catches up to them when Yun Che and Xue'er are just exiting the sealed room only to be hit back inside and seal the room before Ye Xinghan can get inside. After Ye Xinghan gets locked out of the room he tries to coax her into coming out to him to no avail. Which enrages him and he starts to beat at the door doing absolutely no damage to it. Around this time the spatial fluctuations signifying that they would be ejected soon start happening, where in his rage that he could not get Feng Xue'er she should just die so he breaks the sealing array to where Yun Che could not open the door trapping them inside to be killed when the Primordial Profound Ark disappears. Right before the Primordial Profound Ark disappears, Yun Che gives her the jade pendant he received from Spiritual Master Ancient Blue as well as the fifth and sixth stages of the World Ode of the Phoenix. He then breaks the pendant and tells Xue'er to wait for him. After she was teleported out of the Primordial Profound Ark, she denounces Ye Xinghan for attacking her. Her father then unseals the Phoenix Sealing Imprisonment Formation and she falls in a coma in tears shortly after. After 3 whole years, Feng Xue’er wakes up from coma as informed by Feng Ximing to Feng Hengkong. Even after 3 years, Feng Xue’er was obviously still upset over the “loss” of Yun Che. After numerous flashbacks of her last moments with Yun Che, she asks for 2 requests. The first was to travel to the Blue Wind Empire’s Snow Region of Extreme Ice, the second for Feng Hengkong to treat all the people around Yun Che well as a repayment to Yun Che. Whereby she departed after gaining the assurance from her Royal Father. Feng Xue’er later appeared again back in the Divine Phoenix Empire after realizing the commotion back at her sect. She was once again met with shock when she realized the person causing much commotion was none other than Yun Che. After a brief exchange of verbal insults between Yun Che and her sect, Yun Che tapped on her forehead and transferred his recent memories of his encounter, even all the emotions he felt. Discovering her father’s tyrannical acts all these years, Feng Xue’er trembled in pain and confronted her family shielding Yun Che even going as far as swearing she’d disable herself if they continued to harm Yun Che. With no other options, Feng Hengkong promised to compensate Blue Wind Empire, and follow Feng Xue’er and Yun Che back to Blue Wind Empire where she met Cang Yue, the empress of Blue Wind Empire. After a brief exchange of conditions, became Yun Che’s fiancée. Trivia *Most of her own brothers are in love with her and wish to obtain her. *Feng Xue’er loves white colour. *Little Chan / Little White is her favourite pet. Category:Characters Category:Phoenix Inheritor Category:Fire Laws Category:Female Category:Harem Category:Divine Origin Realm Category:Human Category:Divine Phoenix Sect Category:Allies Category:Sect Master Category:Status Unknown